


A Droid and a Falcon

by ArSommers



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: [Contains spoilers for "Solo: A Star Wars Story"] [Set shortly after "A New Hope"] Lando receives a message from L3. One-shot fix-it fic.Originally published on fanfiction.net on 6/6/2018.
Kudos: 1





	A Droid and a Falcon

Lando's datapad beeped, signaling he'd received a message. Hoping it wasn't someone trying to scheme his or her way into one of his mining operations, Lando pressed the button to accept the message. When he saw who the sender was he couldn't help but smile.

"L3," Lando said aloud. The droid may have perished in his younger years, but the essence of the droid lived in the Millennium Falcon, and every once in a while the Falcon would send transmissions to catch up with it's favorite human. Wondering what L3 had to say these days, Lando opened the communication.

"You'll never believe it Lando! We just blew up a giant planet killer called the 'Death Star'. REBELLION!"

Lando almost fell out of his seat. L3 had a sense of humor, but this went beyond the droid's vein of sarcastic capabilities. He'd heard rumors about a giant "planet killer", but had L3 somehow managed to destroy it?

"What in the galaxy are you talking about?" Lando wrote back.

"I'm talking about saving lives and freeing slaves of the Empire!" L3 responded. "I can't write too much now, but one day I will have to tell you the whole story,"

Lando sighed, wondering what kind of trouble Han and Chewie had gotten themselves into this time. And people thought playing Sabacc was risky…


End file.
